1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun visors and more specifically to a clip-on side sun visor which allows a side sun visor to be quickly attached to an existing front sun visor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered while driving a vehicle is the need for a sun visor to protect the driver from the sun. Every vehicle has a sun visor which may be rotated to the side, but it is many times more comfortable to have a side sun visor which blocks the sun's rays on both the front and side windows of a vehicle. There are several patents which address the use of an attachable sun visor. Some of these patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,950 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,021 to Vandagriff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,065 to Ades, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,117 to Goclowski. However, none of these patents disclose a side sun visor with top and bottom clips that are attached to the front sun visor.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a clip-on side sun visor which allows thereof to be quickly attached to a front sun visor and has top and bottom mounting clips for secure attachment to thereof.